rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplaying
Sitemap Roleplaying (in the MMORPG) ' * See Also Mini Games * See Also Flashbacks --- --- --- --- --- 'Flybots = Combat Drones : Roleplay a Security Flybot - the Life of a McClendon "Intelligent" Security Bot Lots of the details were only generally mentioned about these units which may have been severely degraded by BS1 times. Play as an manual operator - seeing through its limited interface - various missions, ALOT of patrolling, maintenance cycles The Interface View(s) (the interface which limited 'smarts' of the control unit/operator would see) : * Infrared 'look' vision (Remote TV - best to pick up moving targets and obstacles * Sonar terrain reading (high pitch tweeter/transducer) * Blinker Transponders (optical 'BTs' authorized people wore) Friend/Foe id determination * Flybots carrying a Genetic Camera (tie in to central computer for analysis - identifying unmarked people) * Map Basic positional outlines (with matchup orientation/landmarking added) * Closeup camera (for close inspections ... security patrolling is a prime function of these units) Much of 'The Smarts' for the Flybots is back at 'base' radio-link ... whether operator or computer directed Only can operate where Radio Links are up and operating (Radio Coverage (Link) needs to be repaired many places - mission) --- --- --- ADD PAGE TO WIKI -- Rapture Reborn MMORPG Role Playing (and Revamp) Section : Since we have these possibilities (complex Player Asset Creation), we can have the ability for someone (several/many people/project to do all the work to do them Right...) interested to create the 'Side-Game(s)' of being able to play these various characters/scenarios/campaigns : * Little Sisters (back in Classic Rapture fun times and civil war/Chaos Rapture) * Big Daddies (Classic and New Rapture) * Big Sister (Origin, Lamb/Post-Lamb eras) * Sea Slug * Ryan Security and City Constables * Security Flybot * Ace Corona PI * (Should you get to play as Sander Cohen ?) * Splicer (Classic Prewar/Ryans/Fontaines, Persephone therapy, New Rapture, Ex-Splicer training). * AE Engineer/Conductor, AE Dispatcher * Kashmir Incident (bystander) * Recreations of the Full (corrected) Adventures of Jack, Delta, Sigma (and Johnny T, and heck why not Mark Meltzer too ?) in classic Rapture, upgraded to the new interactivity. * Eleanor's trevails bringing back Daddy (see how many 'fails' she had to clean up...) * Andrew Ryan's twist on Fontaine (hint - Ryan Amusement Animatronics) - Remakes of System Shock 1 and 2 (Using the MMORPG Engine) As A 'Game Within A Game' : You're in a 'movie' or some Splicer's Nightmare (heh, the MMORPG is an adventuring gateway even more powerful than Elizabeth's ocean full of lighthouses... BTW, Elizabeth falls in and drowns anyway - you can't learn to swim by reading a book ... Bwahahaha ) I suppose you could fully remake Infinite:BS from Elizabeth's perspective, though the activities are a bit limited to : Acting ditzy, Looking at things in wonderment, Haranguing Booker, Throwing stuff at him (all the interesting bits are Cut-Scenes...), and hiding from the shooting and mayhem. --- --- --- Play As A Classic Little Sister : The Player is tasked with actively hunting down Adam-rich corpses, while an AI-controlled Daddy keeps watch. What tension might be generated if an unprotected Little Sister has to escape roving packs of Splicers ? Get to the Vent ... Help your Daddy : * Spot them naughty Splicers early or when they try to sneak up behind Daddy * Tell Daddy he needs repairs * Tell Daddy HE is your most favorite Daddy of all * Don't eat ALL the 'Taterchips, give some to Daddy (give him all that yucky Bottle Liquid cuz he likes it) New Revelation : Angels can be revisited to get More ADAM from them. --- --- --- --- --- . .